swd6rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
The Mandalorians
The Mandalorians of Mandalore: Warrior race who have risen again and again through history to threaten the galaxy (The Great Sith War, The Mandalorian Wars). Following the last Sith-Imperial war they remain fractured and split across a number of worlds. Planets of Note: Mandalore, Onderon and Dxun, Galaxy 5, Tatooine, Dac, Teta, Korriban, Bespin and Naboo The Clans Write the first section of your page here. Clan Ordo Clan Ordo: Split allegiances depending on world. Fragmented since the death of the last true Mandalore, over ten years ago. The faction based on Mandalore have brought the tribe on Galaxy 5 under their control, making Ordo the Patient the strongest of the current Patriarchs of Clans Ordo. Nimrod the Crusader is a distant second place, whilst Ordo the Vengeful of Korriban and Ordo the Hateful of Empress Teta are close contenders. The Dxun Ordo are now splintered tribal groups, recovering in the wake of Sith reprisal strikes. Clan Kelborn Clan Kelborn: Allies: Galactic Alliance, Clan Bralor, Clan Ordo (Mandalore only). In chaos due to assassination of Mandalore they have largely splintered and fallen apart, with the majority on Mandalore vowing their allegiance to the next in command - General Kelborn the Swift. The faction on Dac have rejected his leadership and vowed themselves to serve the Alliance and the Mon Calamari people until a new Mandalore rises. Clan Bralor Clan Bralor: Allies: Galactic Alliance, Clan Kelborn, Clan Ordo (Mandalore only)Their forces are mainly based on Mandalore, though a large number have set up base on Galaxy 5 and are still working with their ally Ordo the Patient. The group on Dac continue to pledge their loyalty to their patriarch but work very closely with the Alliance and the Kelborn groups based there. Clan Fett Clan Fett: Allies: Highest Bidder, largely Hutts. Concentrating in the outer rim and rogue areas of space, they are splintered and without any patriarchs. occasionally they will group together into squadrons for big bounties, but the majority work alone. Clan Detta Clan Detta: Minor Clan, largely depopulated. After the Sith reprisal strikes on Dxun and their unfortunate position in the war for Kelborn as Mandalore, this clan has been severely reduced. The few that survived Dxun have fled to join their brothers on Tatooine, Galaxy 5 and Mandalore. They are still closely allied with Kelborn the Swift, though this allegiance may become untenable as the support for clan Kelborn crumbles. Clan Yaga Clan Yagas: Allies: Sith Empire, Clan Ordo (Korriban), Clan Skirata, Clan Viszla At war with all other factions still over the death of Mandalore 10 years ago. They are spread throughout a number of worlds, concentrating on Korriban where they are at the call of their Sith superiors. Another group on Tatooine maintains a relationship with the Hutts and pirates out on the edge of the Core and throughout the rim sectors. Clan Skiratta Clan Skirata: Allies: Tetans, Some Sith Lords, Clan Yagas, Clan Ordo (Korriban) Long feud with Clan Bralor based on an opposition of views. Both clans prize prowess and war above all else, with Clan Skirrata taking it to an extreme that once threatened Mandalorian society. They proudly boast a heritage of oppression and death. Clan Lokk Clan Lok: Allied with Lucidia the Hutt. After the situation on Dxun turned sour, the Sith took their vengeance on all of the Mandalorian clans based there, whether they had anything to do with the destruction of their temples or not. Clan Lokk, already in a corner, were severely hurt by the bombardment and it is unclear whether their charismatic Patriarch survived. If any of the clan did, they all remain in hiding at present. Clan Awaud Clan Awaud: Minor clan, concentrated on Dxun. The only surviving clan on Dxun, they are poised to inherit what is left. However, since the bombardment and the nukes, there are large areas which are no longer habitable. Having taken some collateral damage from the Sith assault, the rest of the clan have gone to ground to rebuild. Clan Viszula Clan Viszla: Smallest of the main Clans, largely mercenaries. Allies: Clan Yagas. Now that Mandalore and Galaxy 5 have been conquered by either the Kelborn or Ordo clans, Clan Viszula have been forced to relocate to Tatooine. What forces remain on the station or their home world are now operating gorilla attacks against the reigning forces whilst their main group sells itself to the Lucidia clan as protection.